Elevated working platforms have long been utilized in the construction and maintenance industries. Although various types of equipment have long been devised to safely support workers and equipment at elevated heights, probably the most commonly used equipment is portable scaffolding. Such scaffolding may be easily and quickly assembled, transported, and stored. Sections of scaffolding may be added or removed to selectively raise or lower the height of the working platform.
Forms of portable scaffolding are well known and many different species exist. In the prior art, mobile scaffolds commonly are mounted wheels with braking mechanisms. Examples of this type of scaffolding include: Favreau et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,320; Rust et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,033; and Haroldson, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,534. Unlike this invention, where the scaffolding is immobilized by disengaging the brace wedge so that the scaffolding rests upon the foot pads, the three patents cited above disclose wheeled scaffolding devices, which are immobilized by conventionally applying brakes to the wheels rather than move the wheels out of engagement with the floor. Another common form of a mobile scaffolding device that exists in the prior art is pedestal scaffolding which can be tilted off of its base and onto a set of caster wheels for transport. Ream et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,447, is an example of this type of pedestal scaffolding.
This invention adds to this art through a novel wheel support means which can be moved from a fixed position supporting the scaffolding frame means on wheels to a disengaged position where the scaffolding rests upon the foot pads.